Assassination Classroom NG
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que la clase E cumplio su mision. El gobierno japones ha implementado un programa donde todo alumno que vaya a parar a la clase E de Kunugigaoka sera entrenado como lo fueron los primeros los chicos de la clase 3-E. La clase E se convirtio en el edificio E y los antes alumnos son ahora maestros.
1. Introduccion

Los personajes e historia de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom pertenecen al maestro Yusei Matsui, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto los OC que aparezcan y la trama del mismo fanfic.

* * *

Hace muchos años, cuando la luna perdió el 70% de su masa, el ministerio de defensa japonés, apoyado por los buros de defensa de los demás países del mundo, se vieron obligados a responder a las peticiones del terrorista que voló la luna. Amenazando que si en el aniversario en el que la luna fue prácticamente destruida no se cumplía su petición el planeta tierra compartiría el mismo destino que su satélite natural.

El terrorista: Un pulpo superdotado.

La petición: Que un grupo de los peores alumnos de una de las secundarias más prestigiosas, Kunugigaoka, lo asesinaran antes del lapso acordado.

Los gobiernos pusieron manos a la obra y en menos de un piz-paz consiguieron que el presidente de la junta administrativa les diera luz verde para tan curiosa y extraña petición.

Fue así como la clase 3-E se convirtió en la única y diminuta luz de esperanza que tenía el mundo… no que el mundo y sus habitantes se dieran cuenta pues el asunto fue tratado como secreto nivel S y nadie fuera de los altos rangos militares y gubernamentales tenía acceso a dicha información. La destrucción de la luna fue explicada como un natural choque de meteorito contra la superficie del satélite y el pánico mundial fue evitado.

Sin embargo los estudiantes de la clase 3-E experimentaron una metamorfosis. Poco a poco los que alguna vez fueron tomados como escorias de la sociedad al ser individuos cuyas habilidades individuales les dificultaban la interacción con el resto de la sociedad que les rodeaba, al pulir esas habilidades en el nuevo entorno al cual se les había asignado sin preguntarles su opinión, estos chicos se convirtieron en una fuerza de elite que a pesar de seguir siendo tratados como la escoria de su escuela jamás en su vida volverían a ser los mismos chicos abnegados y rechazados.

Los gobiernos se maravillaron con la trasformación del grupo 3-E, que de marginados sociales pasaron a ser la mejor fuerza de elite secreta de Japón, al graduarse de la secundaria los estudiantes fueron aceptados en grupos paramilitares y de investigación, se les dieron becas en química, leyes, deportes, arte, claro, siempre y cuando siguieran sirviendo a su país, algunos otros se negaron y salieron adelante por si solos, otros, que le habían agarrado un sabor a la vida de asesino se quedaron con esa vida, siendo respetados y temidos en el nuevo submundo al que pertenecían. Pero ninguno de los alumnos del 3-E, los primeros chicos que fueron colocados en aquella peliaguda situación, olvido, ni jamás olvidaran, a aquel que les enseño y que los trato como seres humanos, como iguales, jamás olvidaran a aquel que les recordó que está bien caerse y levantarse con la frente en alto, ninguno de ellos olvidara a su primer objetivo, a su maestro, a su amigo, ¿Qué importa si era un pulpo pervertido y goloso? Un asesino jamás olvida su primer trabajo, un estudiante jamás olvida a su mejor maestro.

El gobierno Japonés acordó con la escuela Kunugigaoka que a partir de ese entonces la clase E seria designada para los alumnos que fueran aceptados en el nuevo programa llamado "Entrenamiento para Especialistas en Ejecución, Exterminio e Inteligencia". La institución acepto los términos cuando se le informo que una considerable cantidad de dinero se le seria donada mensualmente para la manutención de las instalaciones designadas para los jóvenes reclutas. Se tomarían las instalaciones de un edifico a parte alejado de las instalaciones principales, seis años de entrenamiento, los tres de secundaria y los tres de preparatoria, ningún civil tenia permitido saber de esto. Los demás gobiernos del mundo abrieron sistemas similares en sus propios países, Rusia y EUA siendo los que aplicaron el programa en conjunto con Japón.

Han pasado ya veinte años desde que la clase 3-E cumplió su primera misión. La clase E se convirtió en el edifico E, y los algunas vez estudiantes se convirtieron en maestros.

* * *

Nacido en enero de 2001, el ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Deportes, Ciencia y Tecnología de Japón, abreviado _"Monkash__ō__",_ anteriormente siendo dos ministerios diferentes (el de educación y el de ciencias y tecnología), es el encargado de regular la educación en el país del sol naciente, su actual ministro, un tal Akabane Karma.

Karma es un hombre carismático, su ley en contra del Bulling y su ambicioso proyecto para mejorar la educación rural en el país fue lo que lo llevo a ser el más joven ministro electo por el primer ministro japonés en la historia de dicho país.

El joven ministro estaba sentado en su enorme oficina sin hacer nada en específico, esperaba una noticia importante, eran las vacaciones de primavera y los exámenes de admisión para las primarias, secundarias y preparatorias ya habían sido implementados, pero a Karma solo le interesaban los resultados de una institución en específico.

- Bzz, Akabane-sama. – llamo la que sería la secretaria de Karma por el intercomunicador que tenía el ministro en su escritorio – Llegaron los archivos de los alumnos que aplicaron para entrar a primero de secundaria en Kunugigaoka. – informo la mujer.

La sonrisa Karma, antes tranquila, se ensancho maliciosamente, como la de un pequeño planeando su próxima travesura. El ministro se estiro y oprimió el botón que le permitiría responder a su secretaria.

- Perfecto. Envíamelos de inmediato. – ordeno con voz suave el de cabello carmesí.

- Bzz, sí, señor. – respondió la secretaria desde la bocinita.

Karma se reclino en su mullido sillón y saco su celular del bolsillo de su saco, marco un número que conocía de memoria pues lo ha estado marcando desde que era estudiante de secundaria.

- ¿Los tienes? – hablo desde el otro lado de la línea una voz fuerte y profunda.

- Yo! Karasuma-sensei, también me alegra escuchar su voz, ¿Yo? He estado bien, esto de ser ministro de educación no está tal mal. – bromeo Karma fingiendo estar dolido ante la actitud de su antiguo profesor.

- Karma. – suspiro exasperado Karasuma al otro lado de la línea – Ya tienes treinta y cinco, estas a punto de ser padre, madura. – reprendió Tadaomi a su ex alumno.

- Buu, algo me dice que usted se comió una bolsa llena de limones cuando era pequeño. – se burló el ahora ministro.

- Karma. – volvió a decir exasperado Karasuma al otro lado de la línea.

Karma entendió que se estaba acercando a terreno prohibido.

- Llegaron hace un instante. – informo ya más serio el de cabello carmesí.

- Bien, ya sabes que hacer. – y Karasuma corto la llamada.

Karma miro su celular por un instante con una sonrisita divertida y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

- Bzz, Akabane-sama. – volvió a llamar por el intercomunicador la secretaria – Ya envíe los archivos a su correo electrónico. – informo la eficiente secretaria.

- Gracias. – respondió Karma desde su lado del intercomunicador – Puedes tomarte el resto del día. –

- Bzz, gracias señor, que tenga buena tarde. – se despido la secretaria.

Karma coloco su laptop sobre su carísimo escritorio y la encendió, ingreso a su cuenta privada y ahí encontró un archivo que decía _"Aspirantes_Kunugigaoka"_, el de cabello carmesí abrió el archivo y cientos de carpetas que contenían información confidencial sobre los aspirantes a dicha institución le fueron mostrados.

Karma sonrio, la luz que emanaba de la laptop en la oscuridad de la oficina del ministro lo hacían ver siniestro y al mismo tiempo travieso, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el teclado.


	2. Un nuevo año escolar

Los personajes e historia de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom pertenecen al maestro Yusei Matsui, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto los OC que aparezcan y la trama del mismo fanfic.

* * *

Una alarma de gatito maullaba y maullaba estridentemente en el eco de una habitación, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la única ventana del cuarto dando de lleno en el rostro de la durmiente chica dueña de la habitación.

La chica se movió perezosa y reticente a abrir los ojos, tomo su almohada y la uso para cubrir su cabeza tanto de los madrugadores rayos de sol como de los maullidos de su despertador de gatito, el reloj-gatito marcaba las seis quince de la mañana.

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos mostrando una enorme pupila de color purpura, lo cerro y finalmente abrió los dos ojos, dio un suspiro derrotado y se sentó en su cama, descubriendo su corto cabello del mismo color de sus ojos, su cabello estaba alborotado. Apago su despertador, dio un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba y se puso de pie, doblo y guardo su futon. El nombre de la chica en cuestión es Kuromori Mana y hoy es un día importante para ella, pues es su primer día de secundaria. Mana es una menuda chica de trece años, sus rasgos finos y la nariz ligeramente respingada al final, tiene el cabello corto por detrás y largo hasta la barbilla por delante del color morado, grandes ojos del mismo color, boca pequeña y labios delgados del color de la flor de cerezo.

Avanzo hasta su armario y lo abrió, en el gancho de la puerta estaba colgado el uniforme de la escuela, falda tableada color gris con un saco a juego, corbata roja, un chaleco negro y camisa blanca, se puso el uniforme y completo su atuendo con unas madias térmicas negras ya que a pesar de ser primavera el viento seguía algo fresco, checo que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su mochila y salio de su habitación. Mana estaba feliz, gracias a algún milagro había logrado entrar a la prestigiosa secundaria Kunugigaoka, su abuela le había preparado mochi con judías rojas cuando se enteró de la noticia, se le había asignado a la clase 1-E. La chiquilla bajo las escaleras mientras tarareaba una curiosa melodía.

- Buenos días, Mana-chan. – saludo la abuela de Mana mientras hacia el desayuno cuando la chiquilla entro a la cocina.

- Buenos días oba-chan, ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – se ofreció la niña a terminar de cocinar.

- No, no, así está bien. No quiero que te ensucies tu bonito uniforme. El día de hoy es especial, es tu primer día de secundaria y debes lucir espectacular. – negó la anciana mujer la ayuda mientras serbia el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Mana recogió la mesa y dejo los trastes en el fregadero, subió a lavarse la boca y cuando bajo su abuela la esperaba con un paquete en las manos.

- ¿Y eso? – cuestiono la menor.

- Es un regalo. Así siempre sabré donde estas y podrás comunicarte con todos los amigos que hagas. – decía la mayor mientras le daba el paquete a su nieta.

- ¡¿Un celular?! Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? - exclamo Mana al abrir su obsequio.

- Mi niña, el dinero es lo de menos. – calmo la anciana mientras acariciaba el rostro de su única nieta y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Ahora ve, el inicio de una historia te espera. –

Las palabras de su abuela le dieron a Mana un nuevo valor y decisión, la chica tomo sus cosas, se puso sus zapatos, salio del departamento y se enfilo a la escuela secundaria Kunugigaoka.

El camino a la escuela era bastante sencillo, solo debía caminar hasta la estación de metro, bajar en la tercera estación y cruzar un parque.

Mana caminaba tranquila por el parque cercano a la escuela, los cerezos en flor pintaban los rayos del sol con sus rosados pétalos y un aroma dulzón inundaba el aire, la chica sonrio y dio un profundo respiro que soltó lentamente por la nariz.

- Repite eso, alimaña! – amenazo una voz de repente.

Mana dio un respingo y por instinto giro el rostro para encontrar el potencial peligro.

Se trataba de un grupo compuesto por tres chicos mal encarados y uno más pequeño. El que parecía el líder de los atacantes sostenía por el cuello de la camisa al que parecía más joven, sin embargo el chico no se veía en absoluto asustado, la barbilla del chico más joven estaba alzada de manera altanera, una sonrisita sínica decoraba su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo burlón, estas tres características solo parecían molestar aún más a los tres matones que lo tenían acorralado.

- Depende, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que repita? Primero te llama gorila pero luego me sentí mal por haber insultado a los gorilas y decidí que sería mejor llamarte descerebrado y luego me di cuenta que…

- Basta! – interrumpió el matón que le sostenía del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo contra otro de sus atacantes. El receptor tomo al chico de los brazos y los sostuvo para que no escapara.

El chico más grande alzo el puño de manera amenazante, listo para arremeter contra el rostro del menor.

- Policía! Es por aquí! – grito Mana de repente mientras apuntaba en dirección de los acontecimientos.

Los tres matones saltaron entre sorprendidos y asustados y soltaron a su víctima.

- La próxima me la pagaras. – amenazo el que parecía el líder y salieron corriendo.

Mana suspiro aliviada cuando los tres matones salieron de su vista.

El chico al que amenazaban observo sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras sus antiguos captores huían por dulce vida para finalmente encogerse hombros y ponerse en pie. El chico era alto, al menos unos diez centímetros más que Mana, de cabello corto color verde oscuro, ojos grandes de color gris con gruesas y rizadas pestañas enmarcándolos, su nariz era como la de las muñecas de porcelana lo mismo que su tono de piel, su boca pequeña y con labios gruesos de un sano color melocotón, un adorable lunar estaba situado justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

- No era necesario que hicieras eso. – hablo con voz algo molesta el bello muchacho – Ellos no significaban ningún peligro. –

- No. – respondió Mana con voz neutra, sus ojos tenían un brillo opaco – Pero, tu sí. – agrego Mana y volvió a su camino.

El chico del grises ojos miro con algo de asombro a Mana mientras se alejaba, una pequeña sonrisa decoro su rostro.

* * *

Los terrenos de la secundaria eran amplios, se contaba con dos canchas de baseball, tres de basketball, dos de soccer, tres de volley ball, una piscina olímpica, pista de atletismo, un dojo de karate, otro de judo, otro más de kendo y otro de tiro con arco, dos bibliotecas (una audio-visual y una tradicional), el auditorio, el edifico de primero, el edificio de segundo y el edificio de tercero, dos laboratorios de química y cuatro computacionales, la cafetería y finalmente el edificio administrativo que era también donde se encontraba la dirección y la enfermería, también contaba con una amplia gama de clubes culturales e investigación que reciben apoyo económico de viejos graduados.

Mana silbó por lo bajo.

- Alguien no escatima en gastos. – se dijo en un susurro – Ahora, ¿Dónde está la clase E? –

La chica decidió que sería más fácil preguntar por direcciones en lugar de merodear y perderse, así que junto todo el valor que pudo y se enfilo en dirección de un par de chicos que se veían algo mayores, quizás de segundo año.

- Disculpen, ¿Dónde queda el salón 1-E? – cuestiono.

Los dos chicos la miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a reírse por algún motivo.

- Mira mocosa, si lo que quieres ir a la clase E bien te valdría ir hasta el fin del mundo y nunca volver a mostrar tu rostro por el resto de tu vida. – le dijo despectivo uno de los chicos y luego ambos se alejaron.

Esa reacción había dejado confundida a Mana, pero no se daría por vencida, fue entonces cuando diviso a un trio de chicas que platicaba animadamente, se les acerco y repitió la misma pregunta que había formulado al par de chicos.

- ¿La clase E? ¿Qué te parecemos estúpidas, mocosa? Mira, si lo que quieres ir a la clase E simplemente enfílate hasta dónde están esos botes de basura, después de todo es ahí donde la basura debe de estar. – señalo cruel la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, era una chica bonita de largo y ondulado cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran amielados y tenía pestañas largas y rizadas.

Mana estaba confundida, ¿Por qué la trataban así? Ella solo quería ir a su salón antes de que empezara la ceremonia de apertura.

- Déjale en paz, Akari. La pobrecilla no te ha hecho nada. – defendió una suave voz a espaldas de Mana.

Mana se giró y se encontró con la imagen de una chica alta y delgada, su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba sujeto en una trenza, usaba gafas de media luna que la hacían ver mayor a su edad, el brillo de sus ojos era burlón y siniestro, similar al del chico que se topó camino a la escuela, solo que los ojos de esta chica tenían un brillo más… ni siquiera sabía cómo describir el brillo de esos oscuros ojos!

- Ara, Mina-chan. La perra viene al rescate de una de sus cachorros. – insulto Akari.

- Al menos no soy una de las gatas desechables del salón A. – arremetió Mina, el tono dulzón de su voz contrastando con la filosa frialdad de su mirada.

Akari y sus amigas se pusieron rojas de ira y mejor se fueron de ahí.

- ¿Estas bien? Lamento eso, antes ninguna de ellas era así. – las excuso Mina.

Mana negó una vez, dándole a entender su rescatista que no había problema alguno.

- No pasa nada. Pero no comprendo porque me trataron así, solo les pregunte por el salón 1-E y luego me trataron como plaga. – explico la menor.

- Bueno… los del E recibimos mucho de eso. – respondió Mina con aire casual.

- ¿Los del E? – cuestiono Mana.

- Sí. Veras, los que asistimos a los salones del edificio E no somos muy queridos por aquí, se nos considera el escalafón más bajo de la escuela, somos los excluidos, los marginados, de hecho se nos dejó en la parte más lejana y aislada de la escuela, subiendo por aquella montaña. – apunto Mina a la montaña detrás de ella.

- Eeeh?! – exclamo Mana.

- Supongo que no te lo dijeron cuando viniste por tus resultados del examen de admisión. – razono Mina.

Mana suspiro derrotada, ¿había estudiado tanto solo para acabar en la peor clase?

_Simplemente maravilloso_. Penso con amargo sarcasmo la menor.

- Oh, vamos! No pongas cara larga! – exclamo Mina mientras le dio un amigable, y doloroso, golpe en el hombro que casi hace que se le salieran los ojos de sus cuencas a Mana – Después de todo, estar en la clase E no tiene nada que ver con tus calificaciones. -

Mana le miro sin comprender.

- Mi nombre es Tsukino Mina, voy en segundo año del edificio E, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – cambio de repente el tema.

- M-me llamo K-kuromori Mana, primer año. – respondió aun confundida Mana.

- 1-E. Recuerdo mi primer día en el edificio E en mi primer año de secundaria… las cicatrices aun duelen. – dijo Mina con un deje de diversión.

Mana estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería pero fue interrumpida.

- Eh! Mina! – llamo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

- Ooh! Tetsu-kun! Buenos días! – saludo Mina al recién llegado.

Era un chico alto, de complexión atlética, cabello desenfadado de color castaño oscuro, ojos filosos de color miel y sonrisa amable.

- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga? – cuestiono el Tetsu cuando diviso a Mana.

- Es una de las nuevas reclutas, su nombre es Kuromori Mana. – respondió Mina – Mana-chan, este es Inoue Tetsunosuke, va en mi salón. – presento la de lentes.

Los ojos de Mana se encontraron con los de Tsubaki, el mismo brillo misterioso que decoraba los ojos de Mina decoraban los de aquel guapo chico.

- Mucho gusto, Kuromori-san. – saludo educadamente el mayor mientras hacia una perfecta reverencia.

- El gusto es mio, sempai. – respondió al saludo la chiquilla haciendo otra reverencia.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde. – indico Mina mientras tomaba la mano de Tetsu entre la suyas – La ceremonia de apertura está por comenzar y no creo que una de las invitadas de honor deba llegar tarde. – dijo mientras miraba a Mana.

La caminata fue de solo veinticinco minutos, pero entre subidas y bajadas, para Mana fue una de las más extenuantes de su vida, se habían topado con más alumnos que se dirigían al edificio E, todos y cada uno de ellos mostrando diferentes rasgos de personalidad, iban desde brabucones fornidos, chicas guapas, hasta escuálidos cuatro ojos, todos subiendo la montaña. Cuando al fin llegaron al edificio los pobres niños de nuevo ingreso tenían dificultad para respirar, en cambio los de grados superiores estaban tan frescos como una lechuga.

- Ya se acostumbraran. – dijo tranquila Mina mientras le daba otra palmada amistosa, y nuevamente dolorosa, en la espalda a Mana.

- Aquí nos despedimos nosotros, buena suerte. – añadió Tetsu.

Entonces Mina y Tetsu se adentraron al edifico E.

Mana le dedico una mirada al edificio. Se trataba de un edificio como cualquier otro, tenía seis pisos, estaba pintado de color blanco, las ventanas tenían garabatos y dibujos, hasta la parte de arriba había una enorme E pintada en la esquina superior derecha, frente al edificio había una explanada amplia, debía tener al menos el tamaño de una cancha de football americano, no había nada más y sin embargo había algo con ese edificio que hacía que se le erizara la piel.

- Es un chiste. – dijo otro de los de nuevo ingreso, claramente molesto – Estamos en medio de la nada! – se quejó.

Mana redirigió su atención al edificio frente a ella y avanzo.

El primer piso del edificio era para los alumnos de primero, el segundo para los de segundo y el tercero para los de último año, los últimos tres pisos eran un laboratorio de computo que compartía piso con el de química, la enfermería, un depósito y una sala de profesores.

La chica tomo asiento en el último de los pupitres de la línea que estaba hasta el fondo del salón, justo al lado de la ventana. El salón era algo viejo pero al menos era de concreto, tenían tres ventiladores de techo y pizarrón tradicional de tiza.

Mientras el reloj avanzaba hasta la hora en que debían presentarse a la ceremonia de apertura varios otros chicos de primer año iban llegando al salón de clases, algunos tenían pinta de abusivos, otros tenían pinta de científicos locos, otros tantos tenían gran carisma, había algunos que destacaban por su apariencia y otros se veían tan simples como el agua potable. Al ver la amplia gama de personalidades Mana se preguntó por qué exactamente les habían enviado a esa clase.

"…_estar en la clase E no tiene nada que ver con tus calificaciones." _Resonó en la mente de Mana lo que le había dicho Mina-sempai.

La chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había alguien en el pupitre de al lado.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos. – hablo de repente el que había tomado el pupitre al lado de Mana haciéndola dar un respingo en su lugar.

La susodicha volteo en dirección de la voz y se topó con nada más ni nada menos que el chico que estaba siendo molestado en el parque.

- Tú. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Mana.

- Que pequeño es el mundo, na. - comento casual el peliverde mientras se acomodaba y colocaba sus manos para apoyar su nuca - ¿Por qué te metieron a este agujero? No pareces del tipo de persona que sería considerada una escoria. - dijo el chico mientras aquella sonrisa confiada y burlona decoraba su rostro.

- No sé si quiero averiguarlo. – respondió Mana al tiempo que se recostaba en su pupitre, sus brazos haciendo de almohada.

DING-DON DING-DON, DING-DON DING-DON

Sonó la primera campana del día.

La campana que anunciaba la hora de tutoría, la que sería la profesora titular del salón entro. Era una mujer de apariencia joven, su largo cabello lacio de color verde aquamarina le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, no muy alta, debía medir al menos 163 cm, sus ojos tenían un bonito color castaño, usaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga color beige y jeans de mezclilla clara.

- Buenos días, chicos! Mi nombre es Kayano Kaede y sere su maestra titular en este su primer año de secundaria! – saludo efusiva la adorable mujer– Pasare asistencia y después iremos a tomar nuestro lugar en la ceremonia de apertura. – instruyo la profesora.

- Pero el auditorio está muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo a la ceremonia. – se quejó una chica de coleta de caballo.

- ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre bajar al edificio principal? El edifico E tiene su propia ceremonia de apertura en la explanada de enfrente. – informo la profesora.

Kayano-sensei paso asistencia recitando con claridad cada uno de los nombre de su lista.

- Kuromori Mana. – llamo la profesora.

- Presente. – respondió la susodicha.

Siete nombres después la profesora llamo al chico de cabello verde que se sentaba al lado de Mana.

- Shirogane Tsubaki. –

El chico respondió como lo hicieron todos los demás antes de él.

Cuando todos los nombres fueron dichos Kayano-sensei hizo que todos se formaran en fila india. Un total de 35 alumnos se enfilo fuera del salón, cuando el grupo 1-E llego a la explanada y tomo su lugar en el extremo izquierdo los otros dos grupos que estaban en el edificio, el 2-E y el 3-E, ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Se había armado una pequeña tarima donde estaban todos los docentes en el edificio E, era un total de seis docentes, entre ellos Kayano-sensei, y también había una enorme pantalla plana empotrada que mostraba el bello rostro de una mujer de claros ojos y cabello.

Había un único micrófono en la tarima.

Un hombre mayor, posiblemente el de más edad entre los profesores presentes, se puso de pie, usaba un impecable traje negro, sus ojos eran filosos y el brillo en ellos reflejaba una larga vida de peleas, su corto cabello iba peinado hacia atrás, las patillas canosas, se veía serio e incuestionable.

El hombre carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los alumnos, el efecto fue inmediato, todos guardaron silencio. El hombre asintió.

- Muy buenos días alumnos, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar. – hablo claro y pausado, su tono de voz profundo y autoritario, lo cual ocasiono uno que otro estremecimiento entre los de primer año – Para los de primer año, mi nombre es Karasuma Tadaomi y soy el comandante en jefe de estas instalaciones. –

_¿Comandante en jefe? _Se cuestionó Mana confundida en su mente.

Varios alumnos de primer año compartieron una mirada confundida.

- Justo ahora deben tener muchas preguntas, desde el ¿Por qué me enviaron a este bodrio de clase si mis calificaciones son excelentes? O ¿Por qué el edificio E esta tan alejado y escondido del edificio principal? – empezó su discurso y los estudiantes de primero volvieron a dirigir toda su atención a Karasuma – Su respuesta empieza por esta pregunta, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que le paso a la luna hace veinte años? – interrogo con seriedad el mayor al tiempo que apuntaba al cielo.

En el azul cielo se veía clara y efímera la blanca silueta de una luna en cuarto creciente, la eterna postura que la luna mostrara desde que fue casi destruida por completo

Los alumnos de grados superiores guardaron silencio, los alumnos de primero podían sentir las pesadas miradas de sus sempais y de los profesores sobre de ellos.

- Todo el mundo sabe eso! – hablo con rudeza uno de los alumnos de Kayano. Era un chico alto y robusto, se notaba que hacia pesas o algún deporte pues tenía músculos algo marcados – Un maldito meteorito choco contra la luna! – continuo.

Mana miro a su compañero de reojo y asintió ante su respuesta, esa era la historia que les habían dicho en la escuela desde siempre. Cuando era más pequeña su abuela solía contarle historias sobre la luna cuando estaba llena e iluminaba la noche por completo con su delicada luz plateada.

- Eso es lo que les han dicho... y siendo francos es la explicación más lógica. – hablo de nuevo Karasuma pasando por alto el altanero tono del joven –Sin embargo, me temo que la verdad es un tanto más perturbadora. –

Todos los alumnos de primero miraron a Karasuma ansiosos y asustados, si esto es una broma está empezando a ir demasiado lejos.

- Al principio, cuando la luna aun podía ponerse llena, la clase E era conocida como la clase "End", la clase del final. La clase donde todos los alumnos sin ninguna posibilidad eran enviados para ser tratados como chivos expiatorios, ejemplos de los que un alumno de Kunugigaoka no debía ser. Eran el hazmerreír, los olvidados. – relato el mayor.

_Por eso me trataron así. _Razono Mana en sus adentros.

- Más todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando el setenta por ciento de la masa de la luna fue destruido, no por un meteorito, sino por un acto terrorista. – continuo Karasuma. Los alumnos de primero cada vez más confundidos - El ministerio de defensa japonés, al igual que los buros de defensa de los demás países del mundo, se vieron obligados a responder a las peticiones del terrorista que voló la luna. Amenazando que si en el aniversario en el que la luna fue prácticamente destruida no se cumplía su petición el planeta tierra compartiría el mismo destino que su satélite natural. La petición, que le permitieran ser el profesor titular de una clase en específico, y debían ser los alumnos de esa misma clase los que debían darle final a su existencia. La clase seleccionada por el terrorista fue la clase 3-E de la secundaria Kunugigaoka. Con el paso del tiempo y conforme los en aquel entonces alumnos avanzaban con su entrenamiento se vieron desarrollados ciertos… aspectos, actitudes y aptitudes de los jóvenes. El gobierno quedo maravillado por el desarrollo de los chicos y se creó el programa E, un programa especializado en entrenar y convertir a cierto tipo de individuo en asesino…

- DEJE DE JODER! - interrumpió el chico que antes había respondido la pregunta de Karasuma, Kogami Tora, recordó Mana que se llamaba - ¡¿Espera que crea que nos mandaron a esta clase solo porque el gobierno nos quiere lavar el cerebro?! O mejor aún ¡¿Quiere que crea que un idiota voló la luna solo porque quería?! ¡No nací ayer anciano! ¡Todo lo que dice es una mier-Aagh! - Kogami cayó al suelo gritando en dolor, una chica de último año, muy guapa, de corto y ondulado cabello hasta la barbilla y ojos avellana lo había tirado y ahora lo sostenía del cuello con su propia corbata (la de Kogami) y lo estaba asfixiando.

- No te enseñaron a no responder a tus mayores? Qué clase de padres tienes si ni siquiera te enseñaron eso? Será mejor que cierres tu inservible boca si esperas seguir teniéndola o yo misma me asegurare de arrancártela y metértela por una muy incómoda parte de tu anatomía. - amenazo… no, advirtió la chica. Su rostro sonreía, pero el hielo en su mirada y el tono de su voz cortaba como un cuchillo de carnicero recién afilado.

Kogami sintió como si su alma era traspasada por un cuchillo echo de hielo cuando la dulce y gélida voz de su captora resonó en sus oídos, empezó a sudar y se le dificultaba respirar, intentaba gritar, pero no podía, el pánico se había apoderado de él.

Los alumnos de primero se habían alejado en cuando escucharon el grito ahogado de Kogami, había un radio de un metro entre ellos y la victimaria y su víctima. Los ojos de los pobres recién llegados casi se salían de sus cuencas al ver la escena, estaban incrédulos ante la situación, ¿Cuándo había llegado su sempai ahí? ¿Cómo tiro a alguien del tamaño y peso de Kogami con tanta facilidad? ¿Era esto real? ¿Lo va a matar?

- Kira-kun. – hablo de repente una suave voz. Era como la seda y el tono era dulce, todos voltearon en dirección de la voz.

Un hombre de belleza etérea se había puesto de pie, tenía el cabello corto de tono azulado, ojos del mismo tono, su piel parecía de porcelana, vestía una playera de manga larga con cuello en V de color gris, jeans de mezclilla oscura y converse negros con suela y cordones blancos.

- Déjalo respirar y vuelve a tu lugar. No hay necesidad de ir tan lejos. – reprendió el mayor.

- Como usted diga, Nagisa-sensei. – acepto sin rechistar Kira y soltó a Kogami.

Kira se puso de pie, se sacudió el uniforme y volvió a su lugar junto con sus compañeros de clase.

Kogami seguía en el suelo, estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban desorbitados, era obvio que el miedo y la adrenalina aun recorrían su sistema. Nagisa se acercó hasta donde estaba Kogami y le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- Ahora, creo que sería mejor para ti si te quedas calladito y escuchas hasta el final, ¿De acuerdo? – aconsejo Nagisa-sensei.

Kogami asintió mientras aun temblaba.

Nagisa le dedico una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego el docente de azulado cabello volvió a su lugar en la tarima.

- Como iba diciendo. – continuo Karasuma como si el altercado no hubiese ocurrido. Los alumnos de primero le miraron estupefactos y con miedo an notar la frialdad con la que trataba el asunto - La clase E es una clase especial que ha sido elegida por el gobierno japonés para el desarrollo de soldados de elite, asesinos al servicio del país, y ustedes han sido elegidos para formar parte de esas tropas, lo mismo que sus compañeros en grados superiores. – dejo caer la bomba – Y como acaban de atestiguar, no estamos bromeando. – concluyo.

Un silencio sorprendido y frio se apodero de la explanada donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de apertura del edificio E. Los alumnos de primero estaban en shock. Entonces una manita se alzó tímida entre la multitud estupefacta de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, era Mana la que había alzado la mano para expresar su duda.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la manuda chica de corto cabello purpura, el brillo curioso de sus ojos recordaba al de un gato que jugaba con algo brillante y nuevo.

Mana se agacho un poco por la vergüenza, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

- Adelante, habla pequeña. – le dio coraje para proseguir Karasuma que sonreía alentador.

Mana trago pasado y se dispuso a hablar.

- E-exactamente ¿Cómo nos eligieron para esta clase? – cuestiono la chiquilla.

- Durante los exámenes de admisión se realizaron una serie de pruebas subliminales e investigaciones, y ustedes treinta y cinco, alumnos de primer año, fueron elegidos entre cientos de chicos para formar parte de este exclusivo equipo. – respondió tranquilo Karasuma.

_Ya decía yo que algunas preguntas del examen de admisión eran muy raras. _Se dijo Mana en sus adentros.

- ¿Qué clase de pruebas? – cuestiono ahora Shirogane, su rostro tenía una sonrisa divertida.

Un ligero tic se mostró por un segundo bajo el ojo izquierdo de Karasuma cuando noto el entusiasmo de Shirogane, le recordaba al de cierto pelirrojo.

- Test psicológicos y sociológicos. – respondió cortante Karasuma.

- ¿Cómo el test psicométrico de Eysenck? – volvió a cuestionar el entusiasta Shirogane.

- Sí, ese fue uno de los que aplicamos. – respondió algo exasperado Karasuma.

- Genial. – se dijo divertido Shirogane.

Cabe mencionar que los compañeros de Shirogane ahora lo veían como un lunático y que algunos profesores intentaban no reírse de lo parecido que era a cierto ministro de educación.

Karma estornudo en oficina.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – ínsito Karasuma a los demás alumnos de primero, pero ninguno más se atrevió a hablar, el shock aun corría por su ser – Bueno, si no hay más preguntas eso sería todo por ahora. Vuelvan a sus salones, ahí su profesora titular responderá todas sus preguntas, si es que deciden hablar. – concluyo la ceremonia Karasuma – Una cosa más. – agrego de repente - Los civiles no saben nada de este programa, y ustedes tienen terminantemente prohibido hablar de él, si lo hacen serán eliminados de inmediato y cualquier recuerdo de su existencia será borrado. – informo Karasuma - Sean bienvenidos a la clase E, la clase del asesinato. Y buena suerte en el año escolar. –

Los alumnos de segundo y tercero se pusieron en pie y se adentraron en el edificio mientras seguían a sus profesores, los de primero seguían congelados en su lugar.

Kayano se acercó a su grupo.

- Muy bien, chicos. Volvamos al salón para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. –

En el cielo la luna creciente era lentamente cubierta por una nube y asi es como empieza un nuevo año escolar para la clase E.


	3. Primer día de clases-parte 1

Los personajes e historia de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assassination Classroom pertenecen al maestro Yusei Matsui, la escritora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre nada excepto los OC que aparezcan y la trama del mismo fanfic.

* * *

Mana aún no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… y sin embargo lo creía. La pobre chica estaba confundida, asombrada y asustada.

Confundida porque le habían revelado un secreto bastante bizarro que le dejo pensando en que otras cosas en el mundo fueron hechas para cubrir otras mucho más siniestras, asombrada porque ahora pertenecía a una especie de grupo elite en entrenamiento, y asustada porque no sabía que aptitudes, actitudes o habilidades la hicieron acreedora a candidata para formar parte de dicho grupo selecto, ¿Qué descubrieron esos exámenes subliminales psicométricos de ella que ella no sabía de sí misma?

Mana camino en modo automático y no se dio cuenta de que ya habían vuelto al salón, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando tomo asiento en su pupitre hasta que Kayano-sensei la saco de su estupor.

CLAP-CLAP.

Aplaudió dos veces Kayano para llamar la atención de los aun estupefactos estudiantes de primer año del edificio E. Todos estaban callados en profunda reflexión con respecto a los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la ceremonia de apertura, pero los aplausos de Kayano-sensei lograron hacerlos voltear a encarar a la "docente".

- Sé que lo que acaban de descubrir es algo… uhm… poco usual, pero puedo asegurarles que no es tan malo. – intento calmar la mayor.

Esa era la cosa equivocada a decir.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – cuestiono indignado un chico de lacio cabello azul oscuro - ¡Yo quería entrar al club de baseball! ¡¿Cómo puede decir que no pasa nada cuando nos han metido en esta locura sin siquiera considerar nuestros sentimientos?! – reclamo.

El acto del chico lleno de valor a los demás alumnos.

- ¡Yo quería entrar al club de gimnasia! – reclamo una chica de cabello corto color rojo.

- ¡Yo quería formar parte del consejo estudiantil! – reclamo un chico de lentes.

Todos comenzaron a expresar su inconformidad, gritaban y no dejaban que la voz de nadie se alzara por sobre la de ellos.

Mana se mantuvo callada mientras miraba a sus compañeros, no quería unirse al griterío iracundo y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, en el pupitre de al lado Tsubaki estaba sentado en silencio, sus manos detrás de su nuca actuando como almohada, la sonrisa de su rostro le indico a Mana que encontraba la situación entretenida.

Kogami Tora, el chico que casi había sido estrangulado en la ceremonia de apertura, estaba callado en su pupitre en una esquina sombría del salón, justo en la punta opuesta a Mana, Tora miraba con desconfianza a la profesora.

- Silencio. – se alzó una voz por sobre los gritos, pero no se alzó por que fuera la más estruendosa, no, esta voz se hizo notar porque fue como un viento helado que calo hasta la medula de los alumnos.

Todos se callaron de golpe, un ligero azul decoro sus rostros, y giraron en dirección de la voz… era la voz de Kayano-sensei.

La mujer ya no tenía su dulce sonrisa con la que les saludo, sus ojos ya no tenían aquel cálido brillo… no… la boca de la mujer era una fina línea, tan tensa como las cuerdas de un violín, sus ojos castaños tenían el mismo brillo que tiene una katana muy filosa hecha del hielo más frio y recién pulida, su postura era erguida, y a pesar de ser relativamente pequeña (no debía medir más de 163 cm), se veía alta y dominante.

Todos los alumnos se encogieron en sus respectivos asientos.

El silencio inundo el salón.

De repente Kayano-sensei volvió a sonreír como la había hecho esa mañana.

- Mucho mejor~! – canto feliz la dama – Ahora, por favor, de uno por uno pueden expresar sus dudas y comentarios, y yo con gusto responderé de la mejor manera que pueda ¿De acuerdo? – propuso la posiblemente bipolar maestra.

Todos los alumnos asintieron en silencio.

- Perfecto~! ¿Quién empieza? – se abrió la maestra a las preguntas y comentarios.

Nadie quiso empezar, nadie alzo la mano, nadie hizo nada.

- Oh, vamos! Hace un momento no dejaban de parlotear! – se quejó Kayano de manera infantil.

Nuevamente una manita solitaria se alzó.

- Ara! Kuromori-kun! Nuevamente decides iniciar la sesión de preguntas! – canto feliz Kayano cuando diviso a Mana al final de la fila al lado de la ventana a su derecha.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mana de reojo.

La susodicha trago pesado cuando sintió todas las miradas en ella.

- Anno… ya sé que nos hicieron alguna especie de examen psicológico y todo eso… pero ¿Lo aplican únicamente a los alumnos que aplican en Kunugigaoka? – cuestiono la chiquilla.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Kayano-sensei.

- El examen es aplicado de manera general en todo el país, claro que es ajustado a los estándares de cada escuela para que las preguntas que importan no sean obvias para los alumnos o para los docentes de las instituciones que no tienen nada que ver con el programa. – respondió Kayano – Hay gente en el ministerio de educación que se encarga de los resultados de esos exámenes y se los envía al ministerio de defensa, ahí se eligen a los treinta y cinco alumnos que formaran parte del nuevo grupo de la clase E. – respondió serena la docente.

- ¿Y qué pasa si el candidato es de otra región? – continuo Mana, la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de ella.

Esa pregunta cayó como balde de agua helada para algunos de los alumnos presentes que voltearon tan rápido a ver a Kayano que casi se les rompe el cuello.

- "Se atraen más abejas con miel que con vinagre." – respondió Kayano – Les ofrecemos becas y asilo en los dormitorios, la mayoría acepta de inmediato. – explicó.

Algunos rostros se pintaron de azul y verde al caer en cuenta de que habían sido vilmente engañados.

- ¿Qué ocurre con lo que no aceptan? – siguió Mana.

- Entonces se pasa al siguiente candidato y el que se negó a venir a Kunugigaoka es quitado del programa. – contesto Kayano mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio y usaba sus palmas entrelazadas para recargar su barbilla.

- Y es como si nada hubiese pasado. – añadió Mana incrédula.

Tsubaki silbo por la bajo ante la sencillez de un sistema tan complicado.

Otra mano se alzó en el salón. Era la chica de corto cabello rojo que quería entrar al club de gimnasia.

- ¿Si, Nanase-kun? – reconoció de inmediato Kayano a la alumna.

Nanase Aki dio un respingo cuando la maestra dirigió su atención a ella.

- Si… bueno… - la pobre chiquilla no podía mirar a su profesora a los ojos sin sentir como su piel se erizaba – Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con los clubes? ¿Tenemos permitido e-entrar a alguno? – cuestiono temerosa.

- Me temo que ningún alumno del edificio E tiene permitido entrar a ningún club que tenga cede en el edificio principal. – respondió Kayano.

Varios alumnos se vieron decepcionados por eso.

- Sin embargo…

Los alumnos miraron curiosos a Kayano.

- ...Eso no quiere decir que no puedan formar parte de los clubes que hay en el edificio E. – añadió la maestra.

Los rostros de asombro de los estudiantes hicieron que Kayano sonriera enternecida.

- Pero les advierto que nuestros clubes son aún más intensos que un club promedio, muchas veces se combinan los entrenamientos de los clubes con su entrenamiento como asesinos. Además, también contamos con nuestro propio consejo estudiantil, que son los representantes de los alumnos del edificio E en las juntas con el edificio principal, también son los encargados de interactuar con nuestros patrocinadores y directivos del ministerio de defensa, ¿No es genial? – informo Kayano.

_Este sitio lo tiene todo… es una mini escuela dentro de la escuela… un momento… este programa fue inaugurado hace veinte años, el tiempo de estudio para un alumno de secundaria son tres años… entonces veinte entre tres…_

- Seriamos la séptima generación que pasa por esta locura. – hablo Tsubaki de repente, sorprendiendo a Mana por segunda vez en el día.

- ¿Cómo rayos supiste que yo…

- Estas haciendo cuentas con tus dedos y murmurabas. – interrumpió Tsubaki mientras apuntaba a las manos de Mana que aún estaban en posición de cuenta.

Mana se dio cuenta de ello y escondió sus manos, un ligero rubor avergonzado decoro las mejillas de la chiquilla.

Tsubaki sonrio divertido por la reacción de su compañera de salón.

- Eres interesante, Mana-chan. – comento el de cabello verde.

_¡¿Mana-chan?!_ Exclamo la susodicha en su mente.

- Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no me molesta. – añadió el extraño chico.

Mana le miro con una ceja alzada.

- Tsubaki-kun? – probo la chiquilla.

El susodicho asintió sonriente.

- Un placer conocerte, Mana-chan. – Tsubaki estiro su brazo y entrelazo su mano derecha con la de Mana.

- Igualmente, Tsubaki-kun. – respondió al saludo la chica.

Mientras estos dos interactuaban Kayano-sensei se dedicó a responder otras preguntas de los demás alumnos que habían conseguido recuperar un poco de coraje.

- Las clases se dividirán en dos tipos, las de la mañana, que serán las clases regulares, y las de la tarde, que serán sus entrenamientos. A propósito, hoy será su primera sesión de entrenamiento, sus uniformes ya están en sus casilleros, los vestidores de primer año están en el primer piso subterráneo que se encuentra justo debajo del primer piso que es donde nos encontramos. – explico Kayano.

- ¿Hay un primer piso debajo del primer piso? – pregunto perplejo otro alumno, este era un chico con cabello rizado.

- Hay 10 pisos subterráneos, todos en posteridad de su entrenamiento como asesinos. – respondió Kayano.

Para este punto los alumnos ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de que estaban bien y reverendamente jodidos.

DING-DON, DING-DON, DING-DON, DING-DON.

Sonó la campana del edificio dando así por terminada la hora de tutoría.

- Ok, eso es todo por ahora. – Kayano-sensei se puso de pie – Si aún tienen preguntas pueden hacérselas a su siguiente profesor. –

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente clase, Kayano-sensei? – cuestiono Aki, el shock inicial lentamente asentándose en su interior.

- Uhm… si no mal recuerdo… les toca informática… tienen suerte, su profesora de informática es muy amable, nos vemos chicos. – se despido la profesora con la mano, tomo sus cosas y se retiró del salón.

- Si la siguiente maestra es tan _simpática_ como ella no creo sobrevivir a este año escolar. – se quejó con cansancio una chica con coleta de caballo.

- ¿Año escolar? ¡No vamos a sobrevivir a este día! – lloro el mismo chico de cabello rizado.

- Esto es una locura! – exclamo la rasposa voz de Kogami que había vuelto a hablar - ¡No pueden esperar que hagamos esto sin resistirnos! – reclamo.

- Tú intentaste resistirte y mira como acabaste. – arremetió otra chica, esta tenia largo cabello ondulado, usaba una diadema, era pequeña y adorable.

Kogami le gruño a la chiquilla y esta se escondió detrás de un chico alto y atractivo que se colocó frente a ella para defenderla.

El caos lentamente volvió a apoderarse del salón 1-E.

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – cuestiono Mana a Tsubaki mientras observaba como el caos renacía como el fénix.

- Bueno, no podemos decirle a nadie o nos darán cuello, el gobierno está involucrado así que no podemos ir con las autoridades tampoco, y como somos menores de edad aún no tenemos ni voz ni voto en la sociedad, así que no creo que podamos hacer mucho. – razono Tsubaki mientras recargaba su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre su pupitre.

Mana sopeso las palabras de su nuevo compañero de salón.

- Y ustedes dos ahí atrás! – grito Kogami mientras apuntaba en dirección de Mana y Tsubaki - ¡¿Por qué carajos están tan tranquilos charlando ahí atrás como si no hubiera nada malo con esta jodida clase?! – reclamo iracundo, dos venitas palpitando en su sien.

- ¿Y cómo sugieres que reaccionemos? – respondió Tsubaki con desinterés - ¿Quieres que gritemos como locos del mismo modo que tú? No, gracias. – Tsubaki abanico la mano como si fuese un rey despidiendo a un sirviente, acto que solo hizo enojar más a Kogami.

- Serás hijo de…

- Creo que lo que Tsubaki-kun intenta decir…

Interrumpió Mana lo que pudo acabar como una pelea entre Kogami y Tsubaki.

- … es que entrar en pánico no nos servirá de nada. Se nos ha colocado aquí por un motivo, ¿No sería mejor ver que tienen para ofrecer ya que se están tomando tantas molestias para con nosotros? – propuso Mana con algo de ansiedad.

- Kuromori-kun tiene razón. – hablo una vocecita suave y agraciada, tomando por sorpresa a todos los estudiantes.

Lo que aparentaba ser una pizarra de tiza se encendió como una televisión y la imagen que apareció fue la de una adorable mujer de corto cabello claro con una especie de diadema futurista, tenía ojos claros, parecía una de esas idols computacionales.

- Buenos días tengan, alumnos. – saludo la imagen – Mi nombre es Jiritsu-teki ni kotei kannen hôhei, pero pueden llamarme Ritsu-sensei. – se presentó.

Los estudiantes estaban estupefactos al ver la pantalla… y a la mujer en ella.

- Tomen sus asientos por favor, comenzaremos con la clase de informática. El día de hoy serán las presentaciones, así que no hay necesidad de ir al laboratorio. – explico la mujer en la pantalla.

Los alumnos hicieron lo indicado, ninguno de ellos alejando la mirada de la Ritsu-sensei.

- Y yo que creía que este día no podía ser mejor~. – canto feliz Tsubaki mientras una sonrisita de niño pequeño se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Tú tienes serios problemas. – respondió Mana.

- Muy bien, ¿Alguna pregunta? – ínsito Ritsu a sus alumnos a realizar preguntas.

- ¿Por qué esta en la pantalla? – cuestiono Kogami, verdadera curiosidad pintaba su voz.

- Oh, me alegra que preguntes, Kogami-kun. – felicito Ritsu-sensei – Fui creada como uno de los métodos para asesinar al sujeto referido como "el terrorista", que como han descubierto esta mañana fue quien destruyo el 70% de la masa lunar hace veinte años, en mis comienzos fui una máquina de destrucción, pero cuando "el terrorista" fue destruido y el programa E entro en vigor se me convirtió en el sistema de seguridad del edificio así como también uno de los métodos de selección, mi trabajo es rebajar a 100 los candidatos para el programa, de ahí en más es trabajo de los ministerios de educación y defensa. – explico la dama en la pantalla.

- Entonces, ¿No es humana, sensei? – cuestiono Tsubaki con tono burlón.

- A pesar de no poseer un cuerpo físico me considero un individuo capaz de pensar por mí mismo, con el paso de los años he ganado una conciencia por mí misma y te puedo asegurar, Shirogane-kun, que no me quieres conocer enojada. – respondió cortante Ritsu-sensei.

Quizás fue producto de la imaginación colectiva y la adrenalina que corría por las venas de todos los estudiantes, pero por un segundo los ojos de Ritsu se tornaron rojo sangre y luego volvieron al color claro que ahora presentaba.

Todos los alumnos tragaron pesados al unísono.

- No era mi intensión molestarle, Ritsu-sensei. Mis disculpas. –

Y por lo visto la amenaza no pasó desapercibida por Tsubaki.

El resto de la hora fue tranquila, Ritsu-sensei respondía tranquila y amable a cada una de las preguntas, nadie volvió a mencionar el hecho de que no fuese una persona de carne y hueso.

La siguiente profesora fue la de inglés, y por lo visto ella es un tanto… especial.

- Mi nombre es Irina Jelavic de Karasuma. – se presentó una despampanante dama de largo y ondulado cabello rubio, usaba un traje _Gucci_ a la medida que resaltaba sus curvas de infarto y sus senos firmes, sus grandes ojos azules eran picaros – Pueden llamarme Jelavic-sensei, Irina-nee-sama o simplemente Irina-sama y…

- Oh, Bitch-sensei. – interrumpió un alumno que abrió de golpe la puerta del salón.

Irina dio un respingo ante la intromisión, un tic molesto nació en su ceja izquierda.

- La he estado buscando, las chicas del club de…

El pobre muchacho dejo su información a medias pues Irina se había acercado peligrosamente a él y le tomo del rostro.

- Espere! Irina-sense…

El grito de piedad del muchacho murió en su garganta cuando la profesora le planto un beso francés bastante profundo.

Los alumnos de primero se sonrojaron enteritos ante tal acción, el beso duro minutos y el pobre muchacho víctima de la ira de Irina cayo desmayado ante la falta de oxígeno, fue entonces cuando el sonrojo colectivo del grupo de primer año fue remplazado por azul.

- Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a esta. – pidió Tsubaki a Mana, hasta él tenía algo de azul en el rostro.

- Lo mismo te pido. – respondió Mana.

- Preguntas~? – dijo Irina ignorando por completo el cuerpo lánguido a sus pies.

La próxima profesora fue la de química, era un mujer embarazada, de unos siete meses al menos, era casi tan menuda como Kayano-sensei, tenía largo cabello negro trenzado en una gruesa trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, usaba la clásica bata blanca y tenía unos anteojos redondos que le daban un aire de científica loca… y considerando la especialidad de este campus, a los alumnos del 1-E no les asombraría que lo fuera.

- Me llamo Akabane Manami y sere su profesora de ciencias y química – se presentó.

_¿Akabane?_ Ese apellido llamo la atención de Mana.

- Como pueden ver estoy embarazada y posiblemente me ausente durante los exámenes parciales al resto del semestre, pero intentare enseñarles todo lo que pueda lo mejor que pueda! – señalo entusiasta la pronto a ser madre - ¿Alguna pregunta? –

- ¡¿Va a ser niño o niña?! –

- ¡¿Cuántos meses tiene de embarazo?! –

- ¡¿Es cierto que se bota el ombligo?! –

Todas las chicas, o al menos la mayoría, cuestionaban a Akabane-sensei con respecto a su embarazo y Manami comenzaba a sentirse algo abrumada al respecto.

- Profesora. – llamo Tsubaki desde su asiento, todos los estudiantes masculinos miraron a Tsubaki como un completo bicho raro - ¿No es Akabane el apellido del actual ministro de educación? – cuestiono.

_No fui la única que se percató. _Se dijo Mana en su interior.

Las preguntas sobre embarazo cesaron y ahora los alumnos miraban a su maestro con curiosidad, y luego la vieron con terror. La suave sonrisa de la dama se convirtió en la mueca de una bruja, el brillo de sus anteojos le daba un toque maniaco a su rostro.

- Muy bien, Shirogane-kun. – la sonrisa de bruja se ensancho – Es correcto, el apellido del actual ministro de educación es Akabane, y yo comparto el mismo apellido porque él es el padre de mi bebé, o en otras palabras, mi marido. – revelo la docente – Y si, el también tiene que ver con todos ustedes estando en este salón en este mismo instante. – confeso.

- ¿Por qué el ministro de educación se metería en este tipo de cosas? – mascullo uno de los tantos alumnos sentados en el centro.

- Porque el también, al igual que todos los docentes en este edificio, perteneció a la generación que se enfrente a "el terrorista". – respondió Akabane-sensei - ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el mismo venga un día a impartirles una clase especial, a Karma-kun le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. – la dama volvió a ser la adorable profesora de ciencias-pronto a ser madre que fue cuando se presentó.

Esas fueron las cuatro primeras horas del primer día de clases de la clase 1-E, ahora estaban en la hora del almuerzo, ninguno de los alumnos de primero se atrevió a salir de su salón de clases, el miedo de molestar a algún sempai y acabar como Kogami, solo que sin la suerte de que un profesor le salve la vida, no dejaba en paz los pensamientos de las mentecitas de los novatos.

Kogami estaba sol en su esquina, su clara molestia y actitud de matón alejando a sus demás compañeros de salón.

- Kogami-kun. – bueno, a la mayoría - ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono Mana con verdadera preocupación por su compañero de clase.

Kogami alzo la mirada y la clavo en la de Mana.

- Considerando que casi muero y que mañana tendré un nuevo collar… viviré. – respondió el muchacho, luego se puso de pie y salio del salón de clases.

Mana le observo irse.

- No deberías perder tu tiempo con ese tipo. – hablo Tsubaki a espaldas de Mana – Los de su clase solo aprenden a la mala. –

- No deberías referirte a ninguna persona de forma tan despectiva sin antes conocerlos o hablar con ellos, Tsubaki-kun. Además, creo los de tu clase aprenden de la misma forma. – reprendió Mana a su compañero y también salio del salón.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros y siguió a Mana.

El par de novatos caminaba por el jardín intentando encontrar un lugar para comer su almuerzo.

- Mana-chan! – llamo una voz familiar.

Mana se giró en la dirección de la voz y se topó con la única cara amiga que ha conocido en el día.

- Tsukino-sempai! – saludo Mana a la mayor cuando esta estuvo a su lado.

- Veo que ya has hecho amigos. – señalo Mina mientras miraba a Tsubaki – Eso es bueno, si te consigues aliados será más sencillo pasar los entrenamientos. – comento.

- Mi nombre es…

- Shirogane Tsubaki. – interrumpió Mina al menor – Estas en la lista de "pequeños malditos de primero" que tiene Terasaka-sensei y ocupas el primer lugar en la lista de "los más peligrosos de primero" que tiene Karasuma-sensei. – informo.

- Es curioso. – hablo Mana al voltearse a ver a Tsubaki – Te conozco por menos de cinco horas y ya puedo decir que eso no me asombra. -

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy sencillito y carismático. – respondió el peliverde.

- Oh! ¿Por qué no vienen y tienen su almuerzo conmigo y mis amigos? Es una buena táctica de reconocimiento y podrían obtener buena información sobre los maestros que aún no conocen. – propuso la mayor.

- A mí no me molesta. – accedió Tsubaki.

- Gracias, Tsukino-sempai. Nos encantaría almorzar con usted y sus amigos. – agradeció la de pelo morado.

- Maa, con Mina basta, Mana-chan. – regaño avergonzada la mayor.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por un sendero que estaba oculto entre los arboles del área verde detrás del edificio E.

- Es verdad! – exclamo de repente Mina - ¿Cómo se encuentra ese compañero suyo? El que Kira-sempai casi estrangula con su propia corbata, ¿Se encuentra bien? – cuestiono preocupada.

- Kogami-kun dice que estará bien, aunque me preocupa que no vaya a la enfermería para que le revisen. – respondió Mana – Esa chica, Kira-sempai ¿Por qué actuó tan agresivamente? – cuestiono Mana.

- Kira-sempai es la mujer más letal de este edificio, justo después de las maestras, claro está. Hay rumores de que ya ha tomado misiones de asesinato, tiene una devoción casi obsesiva con Karasuma-sensei y Nagisa-sensei, así que cuando su compañero le alzo la voz tan irrespetuosamente a Karasuma-sensei, Kira-sempai no pudo controlarse. Su compañero tuvo suerte de que Nagisa-sensei se presentara a la ceremonia de apertura, por lo general él no logra llegar a las primeras horas de clase ya que tiene la mala costumbre de quedarse dormido, su compañero tuvo mucha suerte. – recalco Mina.

- Mina! – llamo otra voz familiar.

Los tres estudiantes ya habían salido del sendero escondido y había llegado a un bonito claro de unos treinta metros de diámetro, varios grupitos de amigos estaba sentados en el amplio claro de césped comiendo su almuerzo.

- Yo! Tetsu-kun! – saludo Mina a su compañero – Vamos. – animo la mayor a sus dos acompañantes.

- Veo que sobrevivieron a la primero ronda del día, felicidades. – ese fue el saludo de Tetsunosuke cuando noto a Mana y a Tsubaki justo detrás de Mina – Ya veremos si siguen de pie después de conocer a Terasaka-sensei. – añadió.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…

- Sé quién eres niño. La mayoría de nosotros te tiene en la mira. – la mirada que Tetsunosuke le dedico a Tsubaki fue fría y analítica – Es bueno volver a verte, Mana-kun. – la mirada que Tetsu le dedico a Mana fue como la de un hermano mayor a su hermanita.

- Igualmente, Mihara-sempai. – saludo Mana con una pequeña reverencia y luego tomo asiento al lado de Mina.

- Mou, Tetsu-kun! No los asustes! – reprendió Mina a su compañero - ¿Y dónde están Sosuke y Kaori? –

- Sosuke tuvo que asistir a una junta del consejo y Kaori fue con el club de apreciasion a Nagisa-sensei. – respondió Tetsu.

- ¿Club de apreciasion? – Tsubaki y Mana cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, ambos voltearon a verse confundidos.

- También podrían llamarlo club de fans y nadie notaria la diferencia. – aclaro Tetsunosuke.

- Entonces, ¿Quién es Terasaka-sensei? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras tomaba un trozo de zanahoria hervida y lo metía su boca.

- Es uno de los profesores de educación física, aunque el verdadero trabajo es entrenarnos en combate y supervivencia. En el edificio hay tres, son Terasaka-sensei, que instruye a los de primer año, o sea ustedes, luego esta Nagisa-sensei, que instruye a los de segundo, cabe mencionar que Nagisa-sensei también es profesor de idiomas junto con Bitch-sensei, y por ultimo Karasuma-sensei, que instruye a los de tercero, ellos tres, junto con Ritsu-sensei, diseñan los ejercicios prácticos y campamentos de supervivencia que realizamos en el programa. – explico Mina.

- ¿Y todos los maestros son… ya saben qué? – cuestiono Mana no muy segura de usar la palabra con A.

- ¿Asesinos? – pero los mayores no tenían ningún reparo en usarla, como bien había dicho Tetsu – La mayoría lo son, a veces vienen maestros sustitutos que estudiaron en el programa, pero son investigadores o agentes de oficina o cualquier otra cosa que decidieron ser, el programa nos da un prestigio diferente a los ojos del gobierno y nos dan más oportunidades. – informo Tetsunosuke.

- Así que a pesar de entrenarnos como asesinos, ¿Nos aceptan con otros currículos? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Creo que no lo entiendes. – respondió Mina – En el programa se centran en tu talento más fuerte al mismo tiempo que desarrollas los demás para poder usar todas tus habilidades al máximo en la sociedad, siempre y cuando le pagues al gobierno con alguna clase de prestigio y digas que fue orgullosamente hecho en Japón los burócratas nos dejan en paz, además, los patrocinadores del programa son viejos alumnos del mismo, así que la verdad es que el gobierno casi no tiene participación en las decisiones del mismo, solo el ministro de educación y el de defensa lo tienen, y ambos son ex alumnos del programa. – explico Mina.

- Es un complot. – concluyo Tetsu la idea.

_Ahora en serio no quiero saber lo que esos exámenes descubrieron de mí que no se de mi misma. _Se dijo Mana mientras se metía una salchicha cortada en forma de pulpo a la boca.

El cielo de primavera estaba despejado y la brisa era fresca, el día aun no terminaba y el primer día de escuela continúa.

* * *

_Documento anexo._

_Edificio E, primer año, clase 1._

_1.- Amano Arika_

_2.- Amesaki Mamoru_

_3.- Arashimura Hayato_

_4.- Arizugawa María_

_5.- Asano Aomaru_

_6.- Atsushi Natsuo_

_7.- Fujimori Kyokazu_

_8.- Fuyuki Tsubasa_

_9.- Hanato Iori_

_10.- Harukaze Nanami_

_11.- Hayate Nana_

_12.- Hibiki Tsukasa_

_13.- Kaname Hanako_

_14.- Kirino Zen_

_15.- Kiriyama Osamu_

_16.- Kogami Tora_

_17.- Kuromori Mana_

_18.- Kurono Sadako_

_19.- Kurosawa Hanamaru_

_20.- Mayami Manabu_

_21.- Miura Kyohei_

_22.- Nanase Aki_

_23.- Nekosawa Mao_

_24.- Norimaki Asuka_

_25.- Ryuusaki Kaoru _

_26.- Sanada Ryota_

_27.- Shindou Masami_

_28.- Shirogane Tsubaki_

_29.- Shirosaki Kuroko_

_30.- Shirou Shinjirou_

_31.- Suzuki Ryohei_

_32.- Toriyama Maya_

_33.- Ume Himeko_

_34.- Umisaki Mitsuru_

_35.- Yamada Shinta_


End file.
